New Wings
by BioVenom
Summary: Joe once a normal 16 your old now becoming something he had never knew existed, find out what happens in this mysterious transformation he's witnessing that slowly turns him physically and mentally into a Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

I woke up sweating in my bed and quickly felt pain in my back. "God...damn it this bed..." I looked at the mirror and still looked pale. It's been a week and still no recovery and instead of that my skin is becoming more irritable each day. As I went out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth I went down stairs and because I was sick I was always tired. So, as natural, I fallen asleep. Missing school again, I woke up suddenly with my mom screaming in my ears and I raise my finger to my mouth so shush her as a collapse my head to the table. But she somehow forced me up and drove me to class. I was still as sick as a dog but she didn't cared anymore about it. However the one class I was in didn't go well, people were staring at me as much was a vermin and was shuffling away from me. Really...to me it didn't mattered, because I still had one person who wouldn't, my friend Michelle.

"Why aren't you home?" She whispered as the teacher was talking.

"Eh...? Um...mom...she...didn't ...wanted...me...to..." I began to lose vision and collapses my head once again on a table. Next thing I knew it I was in the nurse's office on the bed.

"Oh...your awake, your vital signs are low, have you've been eating?" She asked. I nodded and a sudden feeling of nausea kicked in.

"I...I need to use the bathroom..." I told her.

"Oh! Yeah right this way!" She quickly rushed to me the bathroom and as the door closed I went and vomited in the toilet. Something...odd happened...a weird sensation came up to my fingers and when I looked my eyes went from confusion to horror. My fingers were slowly taking shape and stretched in long lengths with sharp nails. I was hyperventilating and quickly ran out from the bathroom as the Nurse screamed I kept running till I got to my house. I quickly slammed the door, knowing my mom is gone I went upstairs and looked at my hands. They did grown long, I wasn't imagining it. I'm turning into a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day in my room I was in shock, until I heard the phone. I wasn't sure to answer it until I knew who was calling and quickly picked up. "Michelle!?" I said in a panic and then relief.

"Yeah Jon, what's got into you? I sawn your run out of the building." She asked.

"No time to explain...but could you please come over...? I asked.

"Um...sure." Michelle answered as she hanged the phone. I said there against the wall watching the clock tick for hours on end. Until I heard my door bell. I quickly looked around for some gloves and found the garden gloves and quickly putted them on and went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Jon, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"N-nothing...come on in, you want to watch a movie...?" I asked

"Sure and afterword you have to tell me what's going on." She ordered me.

"Alright...alright...so...Nemo?" I asked sweat dropping.

"That movie? It's been a while...I guess..." She said disappointed.

As we watched the movie a weird prickly feeling went around my neck making me itch until it turned into hell. "Errr..." I said as I scratched.

"You ok...?" Michelle asked.

"Er...Grrrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrr..." I kept saying. I began feeling something around my neck, fur...growing in large amounts until it was long enough to touch my upper chest. I stopped and a little crack could be heard making Michelle turn her head in the darkness of the room.

My upper jaw was overlapping my lower in two fangs. I began to panic. "I...can't...handle this...NO...NOOOOOO...!" I screamed in horror making Michelle quickly get off the coast and turn on the lights. There in horror she sawn me...fur over my neck and my skull shifted and made to fangs. "Gr...I...can...explain..." I said trying to speak with my new fangs.

"No...what the fuck...I can't..."

"Please...I'm not a monster...I'm your friend..." Suddenly as I said that a burning sensation came to my eyes as I held them. "Please...if you are a friend...HELP ME..." I said to her making her come to her senses as she ran to the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel and went back to me holding it in place. As the burning ceased I looked at her and her face dropped.

"Your...eyes..." She mumbled making me want to see as I run into the bathroom to see through the mirror, my eyes...were now tinted yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole situation was handled out at the house we decided to get my self a big scarf to cover my fur and new shifted jaw. "You sure people won't notice you...?" Michelle asked.

I nodded and went out of the door. Whatever was happening to me...I had to see someone about it, I decided to go a professional doctor about this by going into the subway to take the train. I moaned as crowds of people were going into the train but luckily I was the last one on. As we drove in the subway I began to feel disoriented from the movement way to easily. "Jon...calm down..." I mumbled. "It's...just a normal ride..." I mumbled again. As the train kept its go for an hour I began to fall asleep until I heard someone screaming making me wake up.

"Give me all of what you guys have!" Someone yelled on the train making me look. It was a man a little bit shorter than me wielding a gun to someone's head wearing black clothing making me jump in my seat almost letting go my scarf. "Give it now!" He yelled again getting people to place their precious items in the bag. Until the guy came to me I began to panic and as that panic settled in a new feeling emerged slowly and creepily coming to me. "Where's your stuff kid?" He asked impatient. "Well? Give it to me now!" The feeling inside me suddenly burst making me burst out of my seat and pinning the guy with my gloved hands.

"Never...do...this ever AGAIN OR ELSE...I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" I screamed at the man in fury letting him go. He scrambled to his feet backing away from me speechless including the other people. Seconds later my stop came and I went out. I sighed looking at the bus and was about to walk by till another sharp pain went through my body making me run to a deserted area. I collapsed on the ground weaving and heard small sounds of bones cracking and moving in place causing my body height to shift higher. When the sounds ended I removed me shirt to see something horrible. My stomach was stretched out 3 inches from the original with ribs from underneath showing. I stranded up slowly realizing my new height of 5'6 from the original 5'4 and I mumbled. "Why is this happening...to...me? As I said that another sharp pain came and the stomach began to stretch more as the chest widens causing me to have a little panic attack. As that stopped I didn't had time to waste and ran.

"These pains are getting worse each time...I change...but what am I turning into...to.?." I said to myself holding my ribs running towards the place I need to go. As I finally got the the building my doctor came with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Hannigen said.

"I...I...I don't know how to explain...I need to talk to you privately, your my most trusted doctor

"S-sure..." Then we both went to her office. "So what seems to be the problem?" I sighed and took off everything that hid what was happening, the scarf, the gloves, even my own shirt. She was speechless. "What...how is that..." She mumbled in disbelief.

"I know...I don't know either but ever since I was sick this started to happen.

"Hmmmm..." She thought in her mind. "I want to see this for myself lay on the bed and wait till you begin to feel anything odd." And that's what we did, wait. For 8 hours nothing happened until the next half hour...something began to stir inside me.

"Dr. Hannigen." I said. "I think...it's happening." Getting her attention she walked to my bed. A spine tingling and cracking feeling came to me causing my body to grow higher up to 6 feet and a small crack came causing a little tail to grow and I suddenly screamed in pain as my feet began to flatten and grow red claws. As it stopped and I spoke my voice sounded lower. "...see...I don't know what's happening to...me..." I told the Doctor as I sat out of the bed. "Well...whatever it is we can't solve it for you..." The doctor said. I looked at her with sad eyes and placed on the things I carried to hide my new formed parts and walked out the door, before I went I said.

"Don't...talk this to anyone..."


	4. Chapter 4

Now here I am in a alley sitting on the wet ground as it rains I was examining my newly formed body parts and mumbled. "I...wish I knew what I am turning to...maybe...it wouldn't be...so scary to me...then." I mumbled. That's until something odd began to flashed in my vision, red veins causing my vision to redden I breathed heavily holding them until I heard a voice.

"Are you all right little boy?" An old lady asked causing me to hide my feet in my shoes.

"I...I'm fine..." I struggled to say. Suddenly something warm was moved to my face making me look.

"Hot...chocolate?..." I said looking at it with teary red eyes from the pain. I looked up at her she was pretty short with white hair and the most gentle smile.

"Yep...! Now sip up young lad this'll help you feel better." The old woman said. I looked back at the hot chocolate and a little smile came to my face but she didn't sawn it from the scarf.

"Thank...you..." I said taking the chocolate and moving the scarf away from my mouth and drank it so she didn't see my face.

"So what made you go all the way out here...?" She asked with a worried expression. I glanced at her with my yellow eyes and looked down at the mug still covering my mouth.

"Well ...I...it's a crazy story...I don't think you would handle it quite well..." I told her.

"Oh really? Well let's go to my house and talk about it there." The old lady said lending me a hand and walked me to her house. It was one of those big apartment buildings you would see in buildings. We began walking up the stairs until we reached the room 203. "Well, here we are, don't mind my grandson he's a little crazing with his games." I nodded and she unlocked the door letting me in. That's when I sawn her grandson sitting there playing his pokemon games and with cards strewed all over the table.

"You weren't kidding." I told her with a slight smile.

"Yeah he keeps telling me stories of his Pokemon adventures and how he always adored his noibat and how he defeated the elite four and champion with it as a Noivern." She said to me.

"Noivern?" I asked wondering, that name sticked to me as soon as I heard it.

"Yeah, it's a big bat with fur around its neck." She said with a little amused smile. I couldn't help but ask another question about it.

"D-did this thing had a tail or red claws?" I asked wanting to know.

"Yep, my dear grandson could show you it." She said looking at the little boy. "Come over here and show your visitor your partner." The woman asked politely. As she said that the little boy turned his head to me and smiled.

"Ok!" He said running towards me holding his 3ds. "See! That's my buddy partner in crime Noivern!" He said showing it to me. I was stunned this creature had the same features that I was developing the same...claws and fangs...

"Hehe...that's...awesome..." I said to him terrified. I said to him.

"You alright?" The old woman asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine?..." I studded sitting on the living room seat and shaking my head for the image to go away. "Noivern...but how..." As I said that the image came to me with it only fours looking at me flashing different imagery. "I...I am...turning into...a..." I stuttered as more imagery came to me.

"Hey! I just realized your eyes are just like my partners!" Her grandson said to me making me snap.

"I AM NOT TURNING INTO ONE!" I screamed causing my scarf to fall from my face and neck causing me to freeze. Everyone froze in state including the grandson until.

"WOAH!" The grandson said astonished. "You are a lot like my partner! YOUR AWESOME!" He said running up to me and hugging me around my furry neck. I was speechless, this kid, how can he not be scared of me...and just like that the old woman said it like she read my mind.

"You did missed out its his favorite Pokemon right?" She asked to me. "But still, I would never guess, that this was your crazy story." She said to me. "Is that the only changes?" I shook my head.

"Few others but...not showing everything." I said noting myself about the little tail that wasn't fully grown. I began to take off my groves, shoes and shirt to show them. The old woman was both a bit scared and amazed while the grandson was living his real life dream.

"It's true! You are turning into a Noivern! OOH! Do a boomburst!" The grandson said.

"Boom-what?" I asked.

"Let me show you!" The grandson said as he ran again to take his 3ds and as he did he sat on the couch and I sawn him run in the grass until a Pokemon appeared and he sent out his own Noivern, that thing still freaked me out but the cry of it...I don't know why but it felt relaxing to hear it. "Noivern boomburst!" The grandson yelled clicking the button as he did the Noivern screeched and a sonic wave erupted KOing the Pokemon.

"Jeez..that's one powerful move." I said to him.

"Yep!" He said. Something in me was telling me to hear the cry of that thing again.

"Could...could you make it cry again?" I asked hesitating.

"Sure!" As he done it he went to his Pokemon and it caused the Noivern's cry and with it something like a whisper.

"Wait I heard something..." I said the grandson.

"Really?" The grandson asked.

"Yeah...make the noise again." And so he did the sound came again.

"Y...Must...b..."

"Again it was almost clear this time" I said to him as he did made the noise it was perfectly clear.

"You must be wearily..." A female voice came.

"You must be wearily..." I mumbled not sure what that meant. "What does that-" Suddenly a few cracks of my back could be heard causing me to stop talking and feel a slow built of pressure in my back. And as the pressure came to my back my tail began to move sideways as it grown longer. "Not...again...!" I said to myself as the pressure began to get unbearable. I dug my long fingers to the couch as my tail began to get stuck under my pants causing rips until my tail finally found its way out of my pants but continues to grow till it was 5 feet in length. I looked at it and it was covered in black scales with a pointed tips at the end. "Well..." I said in awkwardness. "How do I hide this one?" I said in a sarcastic tone. But still no reply from both of them. "Guys...?"

"Ugh...um..." The old woman said how to know how to talk after what she just sawn.

"That...is the most...COOLEST THING EVER!" The grandson said as he jumped on my tail causing me to squint my eyes in pain. But as I opened them I said him hugging my tail and I smiled.

"Let's see if I can pick you up." I said trying to move my new appendage till he began to lift off the ground. As he got off the ground he was laughing in happiness. "Aww." I said looking at him.

"How can you be so cheerful about this?" The old woman said.

"Because...I guess I finally got used to it...in a way...earlier ago before you came if I found out what I was turning into it would be less scary to me." I replied to her. Something else was itching in my mind until those words came out without any conscious of it. "Besides...I don't think I really want to be human anymore..."


	5. Chapter 5

Besides...I don't think I really want to be human anymore... That's the words that came out making the old woman's face drop making me come to my senses.

"You don't...want to be human anymore...?" The old woman asked.

N-no! W-well maybe...I don't know it just...slipped..." I told to her. "I don't know what's wrong with my head right now but however I said that that wasn't me...I want to be human..." I begged her to understand.

"...Alright...but I don't want to here that ever again." She said causing my tail got move up and down with her grandson causing him to giggle. Sighing I looked at my pants and my tail.

"Seems like I won't get out of here for a while though." I said depressingly. "I don't want people to see me like this and experiment on me or something." I said.

"Hmm...why don't you stay here for the night? It's getting dark anyway." The old woman said. I began to smile.

"Thank you so much! But wait what's your guys names anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Samantha and this is Chris, you?" She asked.

"It's Joe."

"Ok, well we should go to sleep now" Samantha said causing Chris to pout.

"B-but I want to stay with Joe!" Chris said begging. Samantha just laughed a little and said.

"Alright...but just don't but Joe all night ok?" Samantha ask making Chris nod. "Good, well goodnight!" Samantha said. As she shut off the lights I immediately looked for a blanket and found one in the laundry basket.

"Joe?! Where are you I can't see!" Chris yelled.

"I'm over by the laundry room to get a blanket!" I yelled back.

"What about me!?" He asked.

"There's one right beside you!" I told him. He looked around until he found it. "Thanks!" He yelled.

"No problem." I said as I got back we both were on the couch and I immediately went to sleep from exhaustion.

Flying in air I was under the moon with the rest of my kind some were Noibats though not fully grown like us Noiverns. But as we flew something suddenly blocked me from the rest of them as they flew by. My human self, normal before all of this happened. Sudden rage kicked in and I forced myself against my human self and was screaming out "NOIIVERRN! NOOOIIIIVEEEERRRRRRNNNNN!" I was in fury I wanted to be free, free from this body that incased me.

"NOOOOOIIIIIIVEEEEERRRRRNNNNN!" I screamed in fury.

"Joe!?" Samantha questioned in worry.

"NOIVERN...NOIVERN...GRRRR...NOOOOIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEERRRRRRN!" Suddenly like getting hit by a whip something slapped me on my face making my eyes open quickly and widen I held my cheek. "Noi...Vern...?" I questioned.

"Joe, snap out of it..." Samantha said.

"Noi...why...Why did you...I...just...wanted to...be...with them..." I said speechless and with tears.

"Joe, what ever you sawn in your dreams is not real...not real..." Samantha said with worried eyes.

"But...it seemed so..." I mumbled as I looked at my tail and moved it around. "...Nevermind..." I mumbled didn't wanted to talk about it. "Wait...did...Cr-"

"No...he's asleep luckily he didn't heard your freak out."

"Ok, wait...if he's asleep why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Well...he's known to wet the bed so often so I decided to move him here last night to you didn't needed to be in a soaked couch." She said.

"Wow...he's more childish than I first thought." I answered her.

"Mhm...anyway...you feeling hungry?" That question got me perked up.

"Of course I am." I answered with my tail waving a bit in the air. As I said that I followed her in the kitchen with newly made pancakes. "You made this..." I said amazed.

"Mhm! Always do!" Samantha said. I sat on the table tail laid to the side and I grab the fork and got one of the pancakes and took a bite out from it.

"This...is amazing." I told her. "The pancakes itself plus the syrup. Astronomical!" I said taking another bite.

"I'm known for my well made pancakes so I wouldn't be surprised." Samantha said proudly.

"You should be proud." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you..." She said. As I ate I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my mouth.

"My teeth...!" I said gritting my teeth as I heard bone cracking as they moved and sharpen in place. "Give...me a mirror..!" He said as Samantha ran to a drawer and gave it to me. As I looked I sawn my bottom front two sharpening a lot more than the others. "Jeez..." I mumbled touching them and ended up pricking on my fingers and blood was visible. "Huh..." I said wondering as I moved the blood to my mouth.

"Joe..what are you doing...?" I looked at her and my finger and moved it more to my mouth and was about to taste it before Samantha stopped me making me glare at her causing her to be scared. I wondered why until I looked at my reflection my pupils sharpened.

"Sorry." I instantly said as I got a towel and wiped away the blood.

"Joe." Samantha said. "Do you need to talk?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my

head. "You sure...? We could just-"

"NO." I screeched causing some glass to crack. "I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't even bother you..." I said.

"No...no Joe your not causing trouble...all we need to do is-"

"Open up! It's the manager! What's up with the racket lately Samantha." Someone said from the door causing me to freeze in worry.

"Joe...hide...in the closet in my room" Samantha whispered to me making me run towards her room and close the door quickly as possible and hid my tail in as best as possible.

"What's the issue here?"

"There's no issues, it's just my grandson."

"You mean your grandson caused that noise to the point of glass breaking? Some windows were shattered."

"I didn't knew..."

"Really? Because your windows or glass should've shattered to."

"Well some glass did cracked from the sound..."

"See? So you should know what's going on and the noise was traced to this apartment room, Samantha, I'm sorry but we may have to move you somewhere else...I know there's nothing else for you two but you need to the people in the building are angry because of you." I didn't knew what to say then all there was in me was regret and anger, anger over this manager...kicking her out...noivernnnnnnn... My english was absent and replaced with the language of a Noivern.

"Noiverrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" I mumbled to myself angrily tail going crazy hitting against the closet.

"What's that?" The manager asked.

"Nothing I just had some rat problem lately I'm terribly sorry."

"Nooiiiverrrnnnn" I said that as a growled at the manager my nails scratched against the door. Flashes of the dream I had began to drive me more mad.

I wanted to be free...

As these images came my body began to grow slowly more in height causing me to hit my head on the ceiling of the closet. Now 6'4 I was breathing heavily trying to control my anger as my legs shift in shape. A claw grown behind my feet as the stretched and grown into hind legs, now leaning from the closet still not able to control my anger I uncontrollably screeched. "NOOOOIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" As I screeched I jumped out of the closet and ran towards the manager. "NOOOOIIII-" As I was about to rip him with my claws Samantha jumped in making me stop. "Noivern!" I yelled looking at the manager as he was stunned.

"No Joe stop!" She yelled at me.

"Noi..." I said glaring at the manager.

"We can trust him don't hurt him." Samantha said.

"Noi?" I said to her as a question.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine and helped me to live here he didn't wanted to get fired and had no idea about you until I told him." Samantha said making me angry.

With my mane standing up on end I growled at her "Nooooiiiiivvveeerrrrnnnnnnnn..." As I did a walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

In Samathas room I looked at her photos and sawn my reflection. "N...n...I'm...not human anymore...like her..." I mumbled. "I'm a Noivern." I said looking at my hands. I began to be sarcastic. "Wonder when I'll be able to fly...maybe in a day or so..." I said trying to get myself happy. As I said that I sawn Chris peaking his head from the door.

"Joe...?" He said speechless.

"Hey...Chris..." I answered.

"You...look..." Chris said.

"I know amazing..." I said.

"Hey! You guess it!" Chris said pouting.

"Adorable. I said with arms leaning against my knees now realizing how tight my cloths are from me constantly growing and changing. "Hey...could you ask if your grandma has any other clothing or the manager...?" He nodded and ran to them and as I sat there he quickly came back with the manager telling him that he has spare cloths that were left out in the building years ago. So then I waited again for an half an hour till instead Chris the manager showed up. He was just peaking through the door was a terrified expression not moving any closer. "Hey, I'm sorry back there." I told him. "I heard you were gonna kick Samantha and his grandson out when they didn't had anywhere else to go so..." That made the manager move closer to me with less fear.

"You did that...for Samantha?" He asked.

"Yes, she was the only one that took me in when I was becoming...this..." I said looking at myself. Finally he was at the bed where I am at and laid the cloths down.

"That's funny your story sounds like mine with protecting Samantha." The manager said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm...it was years ago when I was in collage and she was one of the teachers. I went passed the office hearing the boss talking to Samantha and that she needs to quit her job even though she didn't had anything else, enraged I..." He clenched his fists together making me notice. "I...wasn't stopped like you were...lets just say." I then knew what he meant.

"You mean...you...?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I walked in screaming what he was thinking when he said that and he said, 'it's part of our business' so enraged I grabbed the scissors of his desk and stabbed his hand to the table, and after that I lost everything, collage was gone, news got out so no one would get me into a job, this was the only job I could find myself...I didn't wanted to lose it...it got to me..." The manager said with tears. I moved my tail towards him and wrapped him gently with it.

"Seems we are very familiar...even if I'm not so human anymore..." I said with a slight smile. The smile caused him to also smile wiping his tears.

"Yeah, human...and whatever your becoming." The manager said confused.

"Noivern." I told him.

"Oh...ok, human and Noivern."

Why can't I be with my kind? "Noooivern...NOOOIIIVERRRN!"

"Noivern (silence)" I turned to see a green Noivern in front of me.

"Noi? (Who are you?)"

"Noivern noi...Noivern? (I am the leader of the Noivern, who are you?)"

"Noivern (I'm a Noivern just like you)" The leader then glared and pointed at the human figure.

"Noiiiiveeern Noi? (If you are a Noivern then what is that?)"

"Noivern (I don't know it's blocking me)"

"Noivern Noi Noivern (It's a sign that your a human being)

"Noi! (Bu-)

"Noivern! (Silence you filth! Unless you decide to give up your humanity then we...will hunt you down...and slaughter you...with anyone else that are close to you...) Then the Noivern disappeared.

"Noi..."

"Noi...Noivern...rrnnnnnnnnn..." I then woke up. "Noi?...Oh...I'm in Samantha's room I must've fallen asleep." I then noticed the clothing beside me. "Better get dressed up." I said as I took the cloths and tried finding the bathroom and when I did I locked the door and tried my best to take off the tight clothing and ended up tearing most of it off. "Ah...jeez I'm sore from those things..." I said but before I putted on my new clothing I sawn my newly formed body. "That's...scary to look at..." I said and noticed there were scales growing a little on my chest. "Well it can't be my tail now can it." I said as a putted on the clothing and surprisingly they fit and hid my tail under my arms under my shirt and when I looked at the mirror you couldn't only notice lumps in the shirt. I sighed in relief but having scales against my chest was not the most comfortable thing in the world so as of right now I pulled the tail out because I won't need to go anywhere at the moment. Suddenly something began to screech in my ears causing me to quickly cover them and look outside. "What is that terrible noise!?" I screamed.

"T.V!" Chris said cheerfully watching it.

"Chris...please...my ears..." I mumbled in pain as he got another glance at me he said.

"Oh no! I forgot about their hearing!" Chris yelled in panic as he turned off the T.V making me not in pain.

"Wait, where did you found that out? I thought you only battle them." I asked.

"PokeDex." Chris said as he got his 3ds and showed the entry for Noivern.

It is extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It flies through even the darkest nights using ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears. Noivern loves fruit, and feeding it fruit will keep it calm.

"Feeding me fruit will keep me calm...hmmm...that's useful." I said reading it. "Any time I end up turning more into a Noivern can you see if that works?" I asked.

"Sadly we don't have any fruits at the moment." I snapped my fingers in disappointment.

"Damn" I said. My stomach then growled and looked in the kitchen for some food it was the afternoon after all. Until I began to smell something causing me to turn my head and look outside. "There's a hotdog stand!" I said amazed. I quickly ran to the bathroom and hid my tail and got my scarf and ran out but quickly forgotten about finding boots, and when I did I ran straight out. Wearing boots in the state I am is weird but as I got outside everyone sawn me running and moved away from the line to let me through. "One hotdog in the go!" I told him giving him money.

"Alright, is that with ketchup or mustard sir?" He asked.

"Ketchup." I said jumping inside from hunger. As he made it the scent of the hotdogs was driving me crazy until.

"Here you go, have a ni-"

"Thank you!" I said taking it and running towards the apartment room. As I got their I began eating it right away.

"You must really be hungry Joe!" Chris said.

"I know...I've been really hungry lately." I said to him as I ate. As I finished more scents were in the air causing me to sniff them out in the kitchen. "Poptarts!" I yelled in happiness eating some. I began to keep eating more and more from the kitchen till my bones shifted and grown causing me to run to the nearest garbage and puke as I felt my body twitch and I quickly then went to the bathroom and locked it. My body grew to 6'8 and my neck began to grow longer. "Calm...Noivern...Noi..." My arms then grew in length and my chest grew larger.

Keep going...you have to...in order to save yourself...from them... A similar female voice said Save your friends...they'll find them ...it's the only way to protect them...

My legs began to grow in size as well as my arms with little black scales growing before it stopped again. I heard the voice again and I knew I could trust it. "Joe?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha...I need to do this...to protect you guys." I said to her with a little tear.

"Joe what do you mean? What are you planning to do?" Samantha asked.

"I'm gonna lose my humanity...Samantha." I told her.

"Before you do...do it out here, it would be more better for you to know that we are here with you." She said. I stand there for a bit thinking it and then I nodded.

"Alright." I walked out of the bathroom and walked in the living room with the manager, Chris, and Samantha. I sat there on the ground and closed my eyes thinking of the memories of all these people.

"You sure you want to do this?" The manager asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it will help you guys out I promise you." I said as I began to feel bones cracking again, it's time. My skull began to thicken and grow in size as I loss hair causing in to grit my teeth in pain with the rest of my body growing up to 7 feet as black and purple scales grow all over my body. "Guy...s...this...Noivern...maybe,...the last,...Noivern...time...you...Noivern Noivern..." I said now permanently lost my human tongue. My ears began to move to the top of my head and expand causing me to screech louder than ever. "NOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIVVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREERRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Causing all glass to shatter even the other buildings. My nose then redden and stretched across both sides of my face as my skull forms my eyes began to grow larger and are completely yellow with round pupils. They began to wonder what the sound was coming from when they heard tears in my clothing I looked down and wings began to form from my body to my arms as my own arms extended from my body. Growing 7'2 feet my back grew and bent over scales began to cover my entire body and my tail began to grow from 5 feet to 6. "Noivern! NOOIIVERRN!" I said as I flapped my newly grown wings lifting me up a little. "Noivern..." I said thinking of Samantha looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Samantha said walking up to me and holding me hide and laughs. "Now go on, fly." She said making me smile and enjoy the goodbye with a laugh. "Noi!" I said nodding.

"Wait Joe!" Chris said making me walk towards him on my feet and wings.

"Noi?" Then Chris putted a paper ribbon on me and I questioned it. "Noi Noi?"

"It's a ribbon to show people that your the best Noivern out there!" Chris said happily. Looking back at it I laughed and I went to the shattered window before I flew out from the apartment I looked back at them and smiled.

Becoming afternoon I flew up high staring the city lights below. "Noivern! (So you finally shown your filthy face here!) The green Noivern said to me flying overhead.

"Noi...Noivern Noi! (I did as you asked...see! No more humanity is left of me!) I said with anger. The green Noivern glared and said.

"Noi...Noivern...Noi noi...Noivern...(No...not everything is gone...you still have memories...you must have those memories erased...) I growled at her in anger.

"NOI! (No!)"

"Noi...Noivern Noi! (Yes...do it now filth!) The green Noivern said to me.

Do it it's the only way...

I shook the voice from my head and dove to the ground below.

"Noivern! (KILL HIM ALONG WITH THE ONES CLOSEST TO HIM!)"


End file.
